


Elichika, the hugging monster

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eli is a hugging monster and a sucker for Nozomi’s hugs, F/F, Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Eli hugs Nozomi for the first time and panics about it
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Elichika, the hugging monster

**Elichika, the hugging monster**

Nozomi and Eli had always been together since that day where Nozomi shouted at Eli at the top of the school’s stairs and asked her to be friends but even after that, even though Eli warmed up to Nozomi as time passed, she still kept her distance, both physically and metaphorically away from Nozomi by putting an invisible wall between them while always keeping a cold façade until one day it fell apart like a house of cards.

Nozomi and Eli were in P.E playing basketball when everything happens: a girl from the other team bumps against Nozomi sending her to the ground with such bad luck she ends hitting her head lightly against the floor but enough to leave her unconscious.

Eli runs towards Nozomi’s side and takes her in her arms to take her to the nurse's office, carrying her all the way there like a princess. Once she’s there, Eli slowly lays her on the bed and stays by her side, holding and stroking her hand, trying to control her own nerves until the sleeping and unconscious beauty on the bed decides finally to wake up.

After some time, Eli feels a light squeeze on her hand as Nozomi finally starts to open her eyes groggily.

\- Hey – says Nozomi, still slightly dazed but she gets no response from her visitor, instead, she observes a quiet and dejected Eli sat on the chair next to her bed.

Nozomi is about to talk again when suddenly, Eli throws herself over her and hugs her tightly, hiding her face in the crook of Nozomi’s neck, leaving the latest dumbfounded while thinking if she’s lucid or if she's still dreaming in her unconscious state.

\- Don’t scare me like that again – mumbles Eli against Nozomi’s neck as some rebellious tears escape from her eyes to end resting on Nozomi’s neck, to much of her surprise.

Nozomi just smiles calmly and hugs her tightly back, rubbing circles on Eli’s back before Eli pushes herself apart and leaves the room with no other word said, leaving Nozomi alone and confused on the nurse's office's bed.

Several days pass in which Eli avoids Nozomi at all costs, not even taking a glance at her or greeting her at classes, before one day after school, Nozomi decides to corner her and have a talk with her.

\- Did I do something wrong? – she asks Eli, confused and hurt.

\- No – answers Eli coldly.

\- Then why are you avoiding me?

Nozomi’s question is left hanging in the air as Eli starts to fidget with the hem of her shirt before she shakes her head and starts to walk away from Nozomi but she's quickly stopped by Nozomi hugging her from behind, preventing her from moving forward.

Eli’s body tenses up immediately and her breathing quickens, overcome with panic but Nozomi, instead of letting her go, just hugs her tighter and nuzzles her back.

\- Why? – Nozomi asks again but her question falls on deaf ears as Eli keeps silent.

Nozomi sighs heavily against Eli’s back at her stubbornness and slowly moves around to patiently face the stubborn and blonde Russian then hugs her again and lets her head come to rest over Eli’s chest, hearing her wild heartbeat against her eardrums.

\- N-Nozomi! – squeals Eli, finally reacting as a hard blush adorn her cheeks which makes Nozomi chuckle and grin widely against her chest and close her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

\- I liked it – she says cryptically.

\- Eh?

\- I liked it. When you hugged me, I really liked it – Nozomi says in a shy whisper and blushes, almost as hard as Eli blushes after hearing that quiet confession.

Then Eli, tentatively, places her arms around Nozomi and pats her back awkwardly to much of Nozomi’s amusement.

\- I-I liked it too – admits Eli embarrassedly, which makes Nozomi smile wider and hug her even tighter before breaking slightly away from her to take a look at her.

\- Then stop restraining yourself and do what you really want to do – she tells Eli encouragingly and Eli bites her lip, contemplating Nozomi’s words before wrapping her arms around Nozomi to hug her tightly against her, putting a wide and happy smile upon both of their faces with such simple gesture.

\- You suck at giving hugs Elichi – Nozomi teases her.

\- That’s not true! – complains a very offended and blushed Eli while Nozomi just giggles against her chest and Eli hugs her tighter, resting her head on top of Nozomi’s, kissing her hair while Nozomi blushes really hard and stops giggling, mumbling something incoherent.

And that’s how Eli learnt to hug people, or more specifically Nozomi, and it became the start of Elichika, the hugging monster…

** Several years later

Nozomi wakes up in the tight and suffocating bear hug of her girlfriend, mumbling as she gets to untangle herself from the deathly hold of her adorable blonde little monster to go to pee then to the kitchen.

She’s peacefully preparing breakfast when suddenly, a pair of arms encircles her waist, hugging her from behind.

\- Mmmh, smells nice – says a sleepy voice over Nozomi’s shoulder before kissing it.

\- Elichi! – squeals a blushed Nozomi while Eli giggles and nuzzles her neck with her cold nose, sending shivers down Nozomi's spine while tightening her hold around her – I-I’m cooking, you know?

 _Oh, she does_ , Eli does know very well about it but that doesn’t stop her from taking advantage of it to hug her beautiful girlfriend and enjoy embarrassing her.

\- Mmmh – Eli mumbles, still hugging her.

\- What I’m going to do with you? – asks Nozomi rhetorically and playfully as a soft smile fights to make its way upon her face.

\- Love me – answers Eli simply, kissing again Nozomi’s shoulder while hugs her even tighter but carefully and Nozomi blushes really hard in her arms, contented that part of her face is hidden behind the rebel locks that fall over it.

\- Elichi! – Nozomi squeals louder and completely embarrassed while Eli giggles hard, completely amused by her girlfriend’s reaction.

Needless to say breakfast ends getting burnt after that.


End file.
